Things Change Ever So Quickly
by The Weasley Way
Summary: Hermione/OC at first eventually Fred/Hermione
1. Chapter 1

**The Weasley Way**

**Untitled **

**First Chapter ...**

**Hermione/OC at first but will eventually be Hermione/Fred**

* * *

15 year old Hermione Granger woke up and looked around her room, she remembered today was the last day she would be spending at home for the next year. Just the day before Hermione had received a letter from her best friend Ron, inviting her to stay at his house for the rest of the summer, until it was time to go back to Hogwarts. She got up and walked over to her desk and read the letter for what seemed to be the millionth time.

Hey Mione,

How have your holidays been?

Things have been pretty chaotic here, as usual,

We were talking last night and Mum said I could invite you and Harry to stay for the rest of the holidays, we can go to Diagon Alley and get our school stuff together, and all go to the train together too.

Hope you can come,

Ron

Hermione had sent back her reply only minutes later telling Ron she would be more than happy to spend the rest of the holidays with his family and that she would be arriving by Floo powder the next day at exactly 11 o'clock. She looked over to her bedside table and noticed that it was already 10.

"Wake up Hermione! You're going to the Weasley's today!" her mother called from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm up! I'm going to have a shower."

15 minutes later Hermione walked down the stairs dressed in a white mini skirt, her favourite purple tank top, and her converse with her hair out and the fringe pinned back. Hermione had changed her look this summer, she was so sick of being known as the 'bookworm' and knew this was a good way to change.

"Morning 'Mione!" her sister Annabelle called from the lounge. The Granger's weren't sure if Annabelle was a witch as she was only 8, and hadn't started showing any signs yet.

"Hurry up and eat Hermione, you have to leave soon. Is your trunk packed?" her mother asked worriedly.

"Yes mother, I told you last night I have packed all my clothes and extra stuff in my trunk, and I'm going shopping for my school supplies sometime during the holidays with Harry and Ron." She replied frustrated.

"Oh ok dear, well it's almost 11, have you got you foo powder?"

"Yes Mum, and it's floo powder not foo powder."

"Oh, yes, yes, of course dear, now your Father says goodbye and wishes you good luck for your year ahead, he's sorry he couldn't be here to see you off."

"Mum stop stressing, I have to go now, bye Annie!"

"Cya Mione, have fun at school and with your friends."

"I will thanks, bye!" Hermione called as she stepped into the green fire and felt the flames pull her in.

Suddenly she fell out of an old fireplace, into what she recognised to be the lounge room of the Burrow, Ron's house. As soon as she fell out of the fireplace another figure came whooshing through, knocking her over and falling on top of her.

"What the?" Hermione's muffled voice asked.

"Hey Mione!" Fred exclaimed cheerfully, "Good to see you! How have you been in this time we've been apart." He asked her.

"Hi Fred, it's really good to see you too, and my holidays were great until you fell on top of me and made it so hard to breathe." She grinned as the realisation dawned upon his face.

"I am so sorry Mione, honest, I really didn't mean to." He said his neck turning the famous Weasley red.

"Don't worry about it Fred, it's ok really." She laughed.

"Hermione!" Ginny squealed as she ran down the stairs."

"Hey Gin!" Hermione exclaimed as the young girl enveloped her in a hug that would rival her mothers.

"Oh my god! You look great!" she gushed while holding Hermione at arms length examining her.

"You too Gin, I love that skirt."

"Really because you could borrow it any time."

They continued with the light banter until Ron stumbled down the stairs his hair still messy from sleep.

"Morning Ronald, how lovely of you to break from you slumber to greet me."

"Oh, hey Mione, I didn't know you were already here, maybe I should go put a shirt on or something."

"Yes please Ron, before I throw up my breakfast please." George complained, speaking up for the first time.

"Hey George, I didn't see you there!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Well that much was obvious." He grumbled into his cereal.

"Oh for heavens sake George, use a spoon." Mrs Weasley scolded as she entered the room. "Oh Hermione, how lovely to see you dear, now you'll be staying in Ginny's room of course, Fred would you help her carry her things up?"

"It's lovely to see you too Mrs Weasley, Fred don't worry about helping I can do it."

"It's alright I'll come help, I was heading up there anyway. So done anything interesting this summer, apart from the new look that is?"

"No not really, I was going to go out with some of my muggle friends but I didn't know that I was coming here, so we were supposed to go tomorrow, but now I won't be able to, but it doesn't matter."

"You should just ask Mum, she'll probably let you go."

"Yeah I might, I'll ask her after dinner."

"Sounds good, you right in here? I think I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Yeah, no problem, thanks for helping bring my stuff up, I'll see you later."

Hermione unpacked all her clothes into the chest of drawers and headed downstairs for dinner, the family ate in peace while the main topic of conversation was Harry's arrival the next day. After everyone was finished Hermione offered to help Fred wash up seeing as it was his turn, when Mrs Weasley brought some more of the dirty dishes in, Hermione approached her about going out the next day.

"Mrs Weasley?" she asked

"Yes Hermione dear, what is it?"

"Well earlier in the summer, before I knew I was coming here I made plans to meet up with some of my muggle friends in London, thing is they are meeting tomorrow and I was wondering if I would be able to go to London for the day?" she explained.

"Well I don't really like the idea of you going to London by yourself." She trailed off.

"I could go with her Mum," Fred piped up, "if that's okay with you Mione."

"That would be great Fred, really, do you mind if Fred goes Hermione?"

"Oh of course not Mrs Weasley, thank you for letting me go."

"No problem dear." She said as she left the kitchen.

"Thanks for that Fred, I'm so excited! I haven't seen some of them for ages." She squealed as she skipped over to the sink.

"It's no problem really, I've been wanting to get out of here all holidays, we haven't left the house." He complained.

"Well if you want after we see my friends, we can go do something you want, stay out for a while extra, I could take you on a tour of muggle London if you'd like."

"That'd be cool, the tour that is, if you're sure you wouldn't mind."

"Course not, it's the least I could do, I probably wouldn't be going if it wasn't for you."

"Guess not, well what time do you want to leave in the morning?"

"Um, we're meeting at 11 and we'll have to get there using muggle transport, do you think we could borrow your Dad's car?"

"Yeah for sure, everyone knows I'm the favourite son." He joked.

"Haha, well I have a muggle driving license, so what if we leave around 10?"

"Yeah that's good but don't be in the shower for ages or we might have to share." He winked and grinned as she realised what he had said. She was about to give him a mouthful when he interrupted her.

"Hey, relax I was kidding."

"Right, of course, well I'm going up to bed. Night Fred."

"Goodnight Hermione, see you bright and early then."

She skipped up the stairs excited at the prospect of seeing her old friends tomorrow, she snuck into Ginny's room quietly as she was already asleep, changed into her pyjamas and curled under the covers.

* * *

i have most of this story planned out but let me know what you think of this first chapter and what you think/want to happen next.

I'll update some more after 5 reviews.

also i need help with a title for this ... suggestions??

**REVIEW : )**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **

**sorry it's been so long since i updated, things have been crazy and i found it really hard to write this chapter.**

**This chapter isn't all that good, and kind of a waste, but it's necessary for where the story is going so bear with me. **

**also .. i still need a title .. suggestions?**

**anyway on with the story .. **

The next morning Hermione woke around 8 o'clock and quickly bolted out of bed, remembering her visit to London today. She ran to the bathroom to have a shower, and ran into Fred who was just leaving, wearing only a towel.

"Morning Hermione, shower's free, I'm going to make some breakfast want some?"

"Morning Fred, I would love some breakfast, if that's alright."

"Sure, no problem, anything in particular?"

"Whatever you're having is fine."

"Alright then, well I'm gonna go down and fix it now, but I guess I should probably get dressed first hey?"

"Um, yeah." She blushed realising she was facing an almost naked Fred.

She quickly ran into the bathroom and locked the door, turning the shower on, and letting the hot water run over her skin.

"Breakfast is ready Hermione!" she heard Fred call 10 minutes later.

"Thanks Fred, I'll be out in a sec." She called.

Fred had to stop his jaw from hitting the ground when Hermione walked down the stairs, wearing a tiny jean mini skirt, a white tank top with her purple bra showing a bit, her converse and her hair pulled into a side ponytail.

"Do I look okay?" she asked twirling around in a circle.

"Er, yeah, you look great, you look really nice Hermione." He stuttered.

"Thanks, so what's for breakfast?" She asked.

"Bacon, eggs, sausage and pancakes! All my favourites so I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all thanks. Where's your Mum and everyone else?"

"Mum had to go to Diagon Alley, Dad's at work and everyone else is asleep." He explained.

"Cool, well you ready to leave?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah just gotta brush my teeth and quickly fix something in my room."

"Awesome, I'll be ready to leave in say 20 minutes, so just let me know when you're done and we can go."

"Alright I won't be too long, you can have the bathroom first."

"Thanks Fred."

As soon as he heard the bathroom door click shut, Fred bolted up to his room and pulled out the WWW order forms from under his bed. He had to hide them from his mother in a hurry this morning and didn't get to finish looking through them. He had just finished the last order form when Hermione's head peered around the doorframe.

"Bathroom's free, I'll just be reading in the lounge room so come get me when you're ready to leave."

"Sweet, thanks Hermione, won't be long.

5 minutes later Fred came down the stairs and found Hermione reading a book intently in the big armchair in front of the fire.

"I'm ready, we going?"

"Yeah, your Dad said we could borrow the car right?" she asked as they got in.

"Yep, I asked him last night just after you went to bed."

"Oh, ok awesome, well lets go." She sounded nervous.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Fred asked her suddenly worried.

"Nothing, just anxious about seeing everyone you know."

"Fair enough."

It took 45 minutes to drive to London and all along the way Hermione and Fred had been singing along to the radio, and talking about Hogwarts.

"Well, this is it." Hermione told him.

"Cool, hey Hermione what's that?" he asked pointing to her hand.

"This Fred, is a mobile phone and you can use it to talk to people, like this ready." She quickly dialled the number of her friend Natalie, and waited for her to pick up.

"Mia?" Natalie asked.

"Hey Nat! It's me, well I'm in London now, meeting usual place, yeah? Mmhmm," Hermione agreed as her friend told her something. "For sure, I brought a friend with me, is that ok? Alright thanks well we'll see you in 5 minutes." She hung up and Fred stared at the phone in wonder.

"That was awesome, can you do it again?" he asked excitedly.

"Maybe a bit later, now I'm warning you Fred, NO MAGIC, and don't mention things if you think they're weird, save it for later, okay? My friends don't know I'm a witch and it's going to stay that way. Ok?"

"Yes ma'am." He saluted her. She laughed at him and pointed across the road.

"We're meeting everyone there, so lets go, I can see Jess and Natalie already."

"Don't tell me they're all going to be chicks." He groaned.

"No Frederick, there will be guys coming I can guarantee you that." At this she smiled mischievously.

"I don't like that look, Hermione Granger." Fred warned. She laughed at him as she got out of the car and waited for him so she could lock the door.

"Hermione!" someone called as they ran across the street.

"Oh my god, it's so good to see you Jess!" she squealed as they hugged in the middle of the street.

"Hate to burst your bubble Mione, but if you don't move, I think you might get crushed flat, and we can't have that, can we?"

"Oh right, um, sorry, Fred this is Jess, Jess, Fred, we go to school together."

"Hey nice to meet you." Fred greeted her, shaking her hand.

"Likewise." She smiled at him. She quickly pulled Hermione aside, "did you dump Justin or something?" she asked in what she thought was a whisper. "I mean it's a shame, but at least he's hot, you have good taste. You do know Justin's coming today right?"

"For god's sake Jess the whole street didn't need to hear you. No I didn't dump Justin, Fred's just a friend, and I know Justin is coming, I invited him." She explained in a quieter tone.

"Right, of course, well lets get moving, lots to catch up on."

"Definitely," she agreed. "Come on Fred, I'll buy you an ice cream." She grinned as she saw his face light up at the mention of ice cream.

"Who exactly is coming Jess?" Hermione asked.

"The usual crowd. Nat, Amanda, Chloe, Lizzie, Josh, Luke, Liam, Davo and of course Justin."

"Oh ok awesome, now any huge news I should know before I see them, please, tell me anything that may give me a heart attack."

"Well Lizzie and Josh are going out, Davo broke up with that Eliza chick, remember her? Anyway I have recently noticed that Luke seems to have a bit of a liking for Chloe so we may have to give that a bit of a nudge and that's about it."

"Alright. Walk faster Fred, do you want an ice cream?" she joked.

"You're so mean to me Mione, wait til I report you to Ron and Harry, they won't be happy if they knew you took me to London and didn't buy me ice cream." He finished with a smug look and when she poked her tongue out at him he pulled the puppy dog face and she quickly caved, annoyed that she gave in so easily.

"Fine, but only because I don't want to be in trouble with Harry." She joked.

They just reached the ice cream shop when someone came up behind Hermione and put their hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?" the voice asked.

"I don't know, maybe it's Amanda." She joked knowing it was her boyfriend Justin.

"You better be joking." He growled in her ear. When she didn't reply he spun her around and kissed her full on the mouth they quickly got into it, putting all of their passion from the past year into the one kiss.

"Jeez you two get a room." One of the boys called.

"No problem, so Mione where do you want to go?" he asked jokingly as they sat down, Fred shot questioning looks at Hermione, as she quickly turned red and looked down, embarrassed.

"Well I'm going to order, be back in a sec." Justin announced.

"Wanna explain that to me 'Mione?" Fred whispered with a wink.

"Not particularly." She answered stiffly, looking out toward the road, avoiding Fred's eyes.

"Well I don't care, tell me." He asked, leaning in excitedly, waiting for the story.

"He's my boyfriend." Was the only answer she gave him.

"Well, I did hope as much, but come one 'Mione I want details!"

It was then that Justin came back, sitting next to Hermione and placing his arm over her shoulders. As Hermione glared at him, Fred noticed his opportunity was gone, but both he and Hermione knew he wasn't going to let this go.

**REVIEW :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's taken soo long to update! Just haven't been able to find the motivation to continue with this story. It finally has a title, yayy! Thoughts? **

**Anyway on with the story…**

* * *

"So Mia, you missed me?" Justin asked, pinching her side as he kissed her on the head. "Course I have" she replied quietly, her face flushing red, as she spotted Fred sending her questioning looks out of the corner of her eye. She knew she would have to explain everything to Fred later on, but she hoped she'd avoid it for now.

It was then one of the girls stood up on the chair, tapping her glass, "I'd like to propose a toast" everyone murmured in confusion, wondering what the special occasion was "to friends, shall we not forget each other in our year apart, and remember this day until we have another" she concluded grinning, as the others all shouted "hear hear" in agreement with the toast.

After three hours the friends decided to part ways, as they all hugged Hermione and said goodbye for the next year, Fred watched her curiously, and watched her 'boyfriend' even closer. He'd never even considered her having a boyfriend, what time did a bookworm have for a relationship? As they embraced each other tightly and their lips met, Fred smirked, thinking of everyone's reactions if they knew little goody two shoes was sucking face in the middle of a busy London street. He grinned as she finally came up for air, and headed back over towards him to head back home.

"Sorry about all that Fred, I hope it wasn't too boring for you" she murmured breathlessly, with her face flushed, waving goodbye to her friends as she headed back to the magical community.

"Nah it's fine Mione, I had a good time, very , shall we say interesting?" he said with a wink, and at his subtle hint she felt her face burning, she was sure she looked just like a fire truck.

"Do you mind if we stop in at Diagon Alley on the way home? I wanted to have a quick look in Flourish and Blotts for a new runes book." She asked him, her words running together as she nervously questioned him.

"Course Mione" he laughed, "do you really think I'm in a hurry to get home? Ron's driving me barmy." He whined, as Hermione laughed, leaning on his arm as they waited to cross the road.

"Thanks for coming with me today Fred" she whispered with a smile, "I had a really good day."

"Anytime Mione" he responded, smiling as well, as they came to the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron. "After you milady" he said as he opened the door for her, bowing as she passed. She giggled as she skipped past him into the dark pub, waving happily at the bartender Tom.

"Afternoon Miss Granger" he welcomed her, "can I get anything for you this afternoon lass?" he questioned "no thankyou Tom" she replied smiling, "just passing through".

Tom waved as Fred came through stumbling to keep up with Hermione, "afternoon to you too Weasley" he said with a nod of his head, lifting the bottle in his hand as he waved. "Hey Tom, mind if we use the floo when we come back through?" he asked. "Course lad, anytime" he replied coarsely, with a toothy grin. "Thanks" Fred grinned as he left through the back door of the pub.

As Fred used his wand to tap the brick wall, they grinned as Diagon Alley appeared before them, with witches and wizards of all sorts hurried about, trying to finish their shopping before it got too late. Fred laughed as Hermione pulled him forward toward the bookstore, shaking his head he followed her. Being behind her he realised she had grown up lately, appreciating her long legs, and fit body, he had to remind himself who he was looking at 'she's one of Ron and Ginny's best friends, you can't look at her, besides she has a boyfriend. But she's mature for her age, and she's actually pretty funny and easy to get along with, today's proved she's not a total nerd, but Ron's in love with her.' His internal debate continued, as he fretted over the not so innocent thoughts he was having about the young witch in front of him.

After an hour of waiting as Hermione scouted through the musty books, Fred was upset the day was coming to an end. "I've had a good day today, you aren't that bad after all Granger" he winked, nudging her playfully as they walked side by side down the cobbled street. "Thanks Fred, you aint half bad either" she joked as she grinned up at him, squinting as the sun got in her eyes.

The two wondered up the street slowly, taking in the sights of the new first years looking in shop windows, excited by the prospect of starting at Hogwarts, and the parents trying to hurry them along, not being able to dampen their spirits.

They opened the door to the Leaky Cauldron with a creak and headed over to the rusty fireplace, grabbing a small handful of floo powder each and waving farewell to Tom.

"Ladies first Granger" Fred winked, stepping aside as she moved forward, stepping into the grate nervously.

"The Burrow!" she yelled, throwing her floo powder into the fire, as it burned bright green, and enveloped her body, when they were gone, so was she, and Fred stepped into the grate, throwing his powder and speaking the same words, whizzing through the floo system after Hermione.

When she tumbled onto the rug at the Burrow, Hermione quickly stood up and brushed the ash and grime from her close, as she went to move away she felt a force from behind, and fell to the ground, as a weight pushed down on her.

"Sorry Mione!" Fred grumbled, as he jumped off her as quick as he could, helping her back to her feet. "Good end to a good day?" he asked with a smirk, as he ruffled her hair and flexed his muscles, they laughed together at what had just happened, collapsing back on to the floor together in a heap of giggles.

* * *

**review please :)**


End file.
